Acts Unknown
by Evil Black Poppies
Summary: "What Alice doesn't know isn't going to kill her." Cannon pairings. Rated M for lemony goodness.  Originally for Fics for Nash


**This was a fic written for einfach_mich & siouxchef's Fic for Nashville back in June. I'm pretty sure they finished up with somewhere around $5,000 in donations to the Nashville Flood Relief Effort. Excellent job everyone! :D **

**Thanks to the jmeyer for a last minute pre-read. You're brilliant! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own what Stephine does not. So sadly, the characters aren't mine. If they were the books would have been _much_ different.

* * *

**

Acts Unknown

Growing up it had always been me and Alice. There was never a time when it wasn't. You would have never guessed we weren't twins, that she was adopted.

Except for the obvious deference in appearance. I was 6'1" with messy red-brown hair and green eyes. While she was barely five feet, with short black hair, gray eyes and slightly impish features.

But we were still insperable. We called each other 'Twin', dressed in matching Halloween costumes, the whole nine yards. We'd done everything together. When one of us wanted to try something we both tried it. In fact, I still have the schorch marks on my floor from when we tried smoking in ninth grade.

But then came Isabella Swan.

The driving edge between us.

* * *

Junior year was the year she moved to the rainy town of Forks, Washington. She was in my AP Biology period.

The first day I saw her, I knew. I knew I wanted to be inside her. I'd had sex before. So had Alice. Excpet of course the fucking pixie was still with her first fuck.

I wasn't.

It had been over the perious summer. Our family had a traditon of vacationing in the Caribean. Her name was Jane and she was a motherfucking viper who gave decent head and gave not-so-fantastic-sex.

But back to the goddess known as Bella Swan.

The moment she walked into the classroom, I was harder than titanium.

She didn't wear anything revaling. In fact, the exact opposite. A shapeless gray hoddies and ill-fitting jeans that she'd tucked into combat boots.

It wasn't her body that made me want her. It was her long chestnut hair that had a subtle wave to it. It was the way she nefvously chewed her chapped lower lip. It was the way her melted chocolate eyes wouldn't meet anyone else's.

It was the way she sat down in the seat next to me. It was the slight scent of strawberries and girl that hung in the air around her. It was the way she glanced out of the corner of those gorgues eyes to steal looks at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

I hoped she didn't see my obvious erection.

It was the way I imagined her creamy skin tasted, looked, and felt when I beat off like hell in a janitor's closet as soon as the fateful period was over.

Every time I thought of her my cock would go hard. I wanted that girl _bad_.

It was only when I arrived at home were my dreams blown to pieces.

* * *

I walked into our home to hear awful bubble gum pop music and Twin's chipper voice from the kitchen, "Edward! Edward come here!"

Alice had always been the energetic and child-like one, I was quieter, more reserved. So I wasn't all that surprised to see her dancing around the bright kitchen to some Miley Cyrus shit with a huge grin on her face. I walked over to the iHome and clicked it off.

"What's up Alice?"

"OhmyGodEdward," she exclaimed at an auctioneer's speed. "So you know the new girl?" she didn't pause for my response, "She's like really cool and is sleeping over this Friday. She's not like the rest of those awful people."

I sighed. Last year Jessica Stanley, along with Lauren Malory and the rest of that crowd, had decided that Alice was 'uncool' and if they wanted to be 'cool' the couldn't be friends with her. So they ostracized her, kicked her off their plastic island. It broke her. She didn't really have friends aside from me and Jasper, my best friend and her boyfriend. She didn't have a girlfriend to go to when she and Jasper got into their little fights (although they are usually resolved by some sort of X-Rated activity.) I was happy that the girl of my dreams could become what Alice needed the most.

"That's great Al."

She gave a shrill screech, one I'm sure only dogs heard. "I'm so excited! You met her right?" Again, she did not wait for my response. "She's just, like, so cool. Fashionably challenged, yes, but that's an easy fix. Not to mention that's was sleepovers are for!"

"So what's she like?" I questioned, hoping for information on her. I wanted to know everything about her, what kind of music she liked, what kind of movies she liked, what kind of toothpaste she used... _everything_.

"Nice. Down to earth, again lacking in the fashion department, she's just a really calming person." She paused, her blue eyes staring into space, "You _did _meet her, right?"

Finally, she stopped to let me answer. But of course, I clammed up. I felt the warm rush of heat that translates into blushing. I looked down at the rubber toes of my black canvas shoes. "Uh... Al... yeah, I met her." _And I think she's the most beautiful creature to walk this earth_, I added to myself.

"So what do _you_ think about her?" She walked up to island in the center of the kitchen, propping her elbows up on it and resting her head on her hands.

I didn't know how to answer this. We never kept secrets and it seemed wrong to not tell her.

"I think she's incredibly sexy," I blurted.

Alice's face contorted into a look of disgust. "EW, EDWARD NO! You can't fuck around with my friend! If it ends badly then _I'm_ the one suffering." Her expression changed into a sadder, softer one, "This is something I've wanted for a long time Edward. A friend. Do you know how nice it would be to have a friend again?"

Alice had me exactly where she wanted me to be and she knew I had that knowledge. She knew that I'd say I wouldn't touch Bella Swan if she asked. Hell, she knew it before I did. So, obviously neither of us were suprised when I sighed and said, "Okay Alice. I swear to you that I will never touch Isabella Swan and only be her friend."

Even though I said yes, I did want to challenge her by bringing up the fact that she was fucking Jasper like crazy and he was my best friend. But I knew she'd bring up the fact that a) I didn't have the best history of keeping a girl around, and b) that I had become friends with Jasper _because _he was dating my sister.

It was then, right after swearing to my twin that I wouldn't even _think_ about doing naughty things with Bella Swan, that I promised myself that I would fuck Isabella Swan before I went to college.

* * *

It's now August and I'm heading off to Berkely with Bella in a week.

We're best friends, in a band together. I'm the bassist and she's rhythm guitar and vocals. Jasper is lead guitar, but he's already out in Boulder (once a hippie, always a hippie) for school, and of course, Alice is with him.

So I have Bella all by my lonesome.

What Alice doesn't know isn't going to kill her.

The wind blows in my face as I drive my Volvo at hazardous speeds towards Bella's house. I know her dad is out, fishing as he always is during the warm-and sometimes cold-months. I have the windows down and music blaring. I sing along happily to the Arctic Monkeys, totally jovial at the thought of having sex with Isabella Swan.

I turn my car onto her drive, hearing the crunch of gravel on tires. I slow to a stop and twist my keys, cutting off the engine. I get out of the car and walk up to her worn and pale blue front door, humming and smiling to myself. Her door is old and sticky in the summer's humidity, so to open it I twists the door knob while pushing with my shoulder. The door shudders as I open it.

"Hey Bel," I call out as I walk through the threshold. We've been friends for two years now and I'm at her house almost as much as Alice was. I hear strumming and her soft alto voice coming from upstairs. I walk to the bottom of the stairs and call up again, "Bella? You alive?"

The strumming is halted by an awful screech. Bella is clumsy and I can only imagine what she did to her guitar. "Edward?" Her voice is all breathy and I can barely hear her. "Come on up."

Up the stairs I go and stand in the doorway to her room. It's the same as it's always been. Pale yellow walls, bed pushed up against the far wall with a small window, desk on the right side of the room, and dresser on the left. At the head of her bed are various pictures of the last two years. Several are of the band playing in different places, the rest of them are of her and Alice. Except for one. The odd-ball picture is one that I hadn't noticed before.

It's of me.

I'm sitting barefoot on a stool looking down at my hands as I strum my guitar. I didn't know she'd taken a picture of me. Ever.

"Hi Edward."

Bella is sitting cross-legged on her bed, black-and-white guitar lying next to her on unmade sheets

"Hey Bella." I shift my weight, this is harder than I expected. "What's up?"

She laughs a little. "You know, the usual. I'm working on a new cover."

"Really? Can I hear it?"

"Uhh," she blushes.

"At least the vocals."

"Okay," she surrenders and takes a deep breath:

"_I was staring at the sky, just looking for a star  
To pray on, or wish on, or something like that  
I was having a sweet fix of a daydream of a boy  
Whose reality I knew, was a hopeless to be had_"

She keeps singing, her sultry alto doing a perfect Fiona Apple. Bella is one to express what's going on with her through her song choices. Automatically, I knew she wanted someone who, didn't care for her. My heart breaks, thinking she doesn't want me.

Then a voice whispers in my ear, _what if it's you she's thinking about?_

As she sings, she keeps her eyes closed and I slowly walk to her. I'm in front of her now. Barely breathing I bend my head towards hers, my lips hovering over hers.

She stops singing and opens her eyes. Brown orbs staring into mine.

I kiss her.

Her lips are soft under mine. I kiss her with feather softness, she's so perfect I'm a afraid she's going to disappear if I treat her too roughly. I start to pull back, finishing our kiss. Her hands shoot up and entwine themselves in my hair, pulling me back in.

"Stay," she says.

And kisses me.

I kiss her back in earnest, sucking on her lower lip as she does the same to my upper lip. We scramble, both trying to climb onto the bed so that we can be closer. Her lips parted when mine did and now our tongues clash, stroking each other. Our teeth meet and I pull back.

"Bella," I start. She's still holding onto me by my hair, chocolate eyes imploring my face. "Is this okay? Do you, are you..."

"It's..." she starts and pauses. I get nervous. "I've been..." She pauses again. "Waiting."

I relax instantly. "Me too."

"Can we go back to it now?" she asks, her eyes playful.

I smile, "Most definitely."

I kiss her, this time we start with our mouthes open, our tongues moving in perfect sync. I run my hands through her dark tresses. I am sitting cross-legged on the bed. She climbs into my lap, straddling me. She presses herself flush against me.

I am hard. Very, very hard.

And she knows it now.

She pauses our kiss, to gasp. "I.. is..."

"Is this... are you... okay?"

She smiles weakly. "Unexpected. But...okay."

I kiss her quickly and softly. I untangle a hand from her hair and slowly slide it down from her shoulder to cup her breast. "Is this okay?"

She kisses me as an answer. In earnest. I take it as a yes and gently palm her breast. I move my other hand from her hair to the small of her back, pushing her. Closer, closer, closer to me. I place my hand on the hem of her shirt, unsure if I should take it off. She takes her hands from my hair and takes my hand, helping me pull off her shirt.

_Fucking fuckerstien._

She doesn't have a bra on. I'm harder, if that's possible. She tosses her shirt in the corner and wipes off mine and in one swift, fluid movement, it's with hers. The stiff material of her jeans rubs against my bare waist.

We're kissing and there are hands roaming all over. Hers on me and mine on hers. She pants and moans as I move my lips from her lips to her collar bone. I nip gently at the creamy, pale skin. She runs her hands over my erect nipples. I gasp and feel my cock strain towards her body. I let my hands run all over her soft, beautiful body. I let my hands map out her body. I want to know it better than anything I'd ever known. I move my mouth from her collar bone to those magnificent breasts, she stifles her scream of ecstasy by kissing my shoulder. Her teeth lightly scratch against my skin.

I leave a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach, nearing her still-clothed navel. I slide my hands from the small of her back to her waist and finger the waistband of her jeans.

"Is it... ?"

"Please," is her response.

She helps me remove her pants and she helps me with mine. Now all the keeps my hardness between her and me are her gray boy shorts and my plaid boxers.

Those are gone soon too.

Now it's just us. Pure-or not so-us. No barriers, just skin.

She is straddling me again, this time I am lifting her. We are flush together.

"I'm going to try something." I tell her in a whisper.

She's grinding against my length now, "Edward... please..."

I ease one finger into her sex and she moans, asking for more. I add another, another, and another. She gasps and moans, Her hands pull at my hair as her hips jut forward. It twist my fingers inside her as she climaxes. She relaxes and comes on to my fingers.

"Are you..."

"Ready when you are," she breathes.

Slowly, I ease my wet and sticky fingers out, one by one. We're kissing, fast and hard. We want each other. We have this need to ravage each others' bodies. We want, want, want. We need, need, need. Crave, crave, crave.

I lift her above me and set her on top of me. She's hot and ready for me. Her hips come forward as I thrust inside her. She's so fucking tight.

She cries out in pain, her hands pull on my scalp harder than before.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper.

I slide out and go slowly back in. I check her face for any sign of pain closely.

"Please," is all she says.

I come back out and thrust back in, deeper. She gasps. We start to move in a rhythm of in and outs, in which the tempo grows faster each time. She pants and gasps quicker and quicker as the speed of my thrust increases. I feel her tighten as she orgasms around me. She collapses and releases.

As I pull out of her, I feel myself tighten and shatter into thousands upon millions of pieces as I get hit by the biggest of orgasm of my life.

Apart now, we twist so that we are lying on the bed, on our sides, facing each other. We are still pressed close to each other, our sweaty foreheads touching.

I look into her yes and she looks into mine. Our mouths open.

"I love you," we both say and smile.

I fucking love you so much," I say.

"Me too."

"Are you..."

"Perfect."

"I've wanted..." I start.

"To do that for a really long time," she finishes.

"Can we..."

She smiles and presses against me, kissing me with an open mouth. I'm instantly hard. She pauses the kiss for a moment to speak.

"Screw Alice."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? **


End file.
